When Sammy Met Gabe: The Honeymoon
by flutterby cupcake
Summary: Part of my Coming Out/When Sammy Met Gabe Series. After seven years of dating, Sam and Gabriel finally got married. Their present from their brothers was their honeymoon, and they only find out where they're going at the airport. But wherever they're going, their honeymoon is going to be epic.
1. Chapter 1

**As with all my stories, I post here and on AO3. My response to the end of When Sammy Met Gabe was essentially "but what about their honeymoon?!" so ... here's the honeymoon!**

* * *

"Okay, we're at the airport now. Can we stop the whole surprise thing and find out where we're meant to be going?" Sam asked as he stood with Gabriel in the middle of the entrance to San Fransisco International Airport. It was early morning, and Sam hadn't slept all night. Nor had Gabriel. But Sam was feeling tired, and his nerves were fraught. He _hated_ surprises. Unfortunately, he had married into a family who seemed to love giving them about … eighteen hours ago.

Gabriel on the other hand, seemed perky and alert, and in one of his jokey moods. Obviously, he was still riding high on a wave of enthusiasm after the wedding. He had only grudgingly changed out of his tuxedo when their brothers indicated that it was time to do so, and handed them their suitcases, which were already packed, keeping Sam out of the loop. He had interrogated all three of their brothers, demanding to know where the honeymoon was, and what had been packed, and that they had stayed the hell out of his night stand. Samandriel had been too focused on Sam's dog during Sam's constant questions, and Dean had given him a sceptical look, but Castiel's face had turned a slightly strange colour and Sam dropped the barrage of questions.

It wasn't worth ruining the surprise to have a conversation about all the sex toys he and Gabriel used.

Gabriel pulled the envelope out of his jeans pocket, and passed it to Sam.

"You can do the honours … husband."

Sam refrained from rolling his eyes.

"My name isn't Husband, that's grammatically incorrect."

"How does your brain work so quickly even through all the sleep deprivation and champagne?" Gabriel smiled at him, clearly not upset with Sam's sulking. He wheeled his suitcase back-and-forth, waiting for Sam to reveal their honeymoon destination. He slid a finger under the fold of the envelope, opening the paper carefully. Their passports were inside, Sam's one new and pristine, Gabriel's slightly discoloured and battered. Sam by-passed them and pulled out the flight information, scanning the pages carefully.

"Did you ever travel to Reykjavik?" Sam nudged his new husband. Gabriel peered at the papers, and then thought about it.

"I think I had a stopover there once, years ago. Spent the night near the airport. Always meant to go back but there was always something distracting me." Gabriel started wheeling both their cases over to the check-in desk, and Sam followed with all the travel documents. "Maybe that's why they picked Iceland?"

"Did Castiel know that?" Sam eyed a coffee stand as they passed it. Coffee sounded _great_ right then.

"Eh, probably. I told him more than I remember doing, and you know Cas." He paused for a moment, looking back at Sam. "God, do you think he wrote that into one of his books? Some guy who blabs on about his life and his brother retains all the useless information to hit him back with later?"

"You say I do the same thing."

Gabriel's face dropped in horror, before he shrugged and carried on walking.

"It's okay, when you do it."

"Right."

"Because you put out afterwards."

Sam snorted with laughter.

"You came on to Cas?"

"I have done many things in my life Sam, but not that. Gross."

They joined the queue for their flight, and Sam leaned against Gabriel, half-sleepily, half-playfully.

"I need coffee." He mumbled.

"Once we get through security, okay?" Gabriel promised, and put both arms around Sam loosely, reaching up to kiss the nape of his neck. Sam shivered from the press of his new husband's mouth, and bent down low to whisper in his ear.

"And we're still aiming for the mile high club, aren't we?"

Gabriel winked at him, and nudged their bags closer to the check-in desk.

* * *

They got through airport security pretty quickly, and Sam bought a couple of travel guides before they sat down at a cafe. Gabriel got them both cappuccinos with an extra shot (or two) of espresso, and they both groaned with their first mouthful of the sweet, milky, frothy, caffeine hit. And then Sam started regurgitating from the travel guides.

"Did you know that in Iceland they use krona for currency? And over half the population lives in Reykjavik? And hey, I wouldn't be Sam Winchester if I was Icelandic. I would be Sam Johnson. They keep their car headlights on all the time. And they read more books than anywhere else. And-"

"Sam. It's seven in the morning. We have an eight-hour flight. Chill." Gabriel took a big gulp of his drink. "Keep going and I'll fuck you right here, right now."

Sam cracked a smile, and looked down at his guide again.

"There's no McDonald's, and no mosquitos. There's also no strip clubs. They-"

"As interesting as all this is, it's our honeymoon, Sam. We're only meant to see our hotel room."

Sam snorted, and looked up from his book.

"Can your knees take it?"

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted. When I've finished my coffee."

Sam smirked, and carried on flicking through the guide book, his hand sliding absent-mindedly to his jeans pocket. And then he sighed heavily.

"Why did they ban our cells?"

"Because it's our honeymoon and Dean still has an issue with me violating you?" Gabriel guessed. "But it _is_ our honeymoon and I don't think you're going to want your cell when we're having all the knee-cracking sex. Unless you wanna tape it?"

"I wanted to check that they were okay with Scruff, that's all."

Gabriel sipped from his cup again.

"Scruff will be fine. Samandriel will be fine. Cas and Dean will be fine, if they stay out of our room."

"Yeah, I know. Still … I hope Dean doesn't feed him too much bacon."

"Dean wouldn't. Samandriel might."

Sam groaned, burying his head in his hands, and Gabriel reached across the table to stroke his wrist.

"Scruff will be fine. We're only away for a few days."

"We should have brought Scruff with us," Sam declared through his fingers.

"You can't travel with dogs. He's with the teenager who keeps insisting he's going to steal him. Like Samandriel would let anything bad happen to him."

"I know, I know," Sam sighed, and took his hands away from his face, taking his cup and draining the coffee instead. Gabriel watched him drink up, and sipped his own drink.

* * *

There were benefits to being related to one of the most renown authors of recent times. Especially when said author used his wealth to upgrade everything and treat them to their honeymoon. They were flying first class in adjacent pods. Sam had spent take off reading aloud from the guide books, more facts that he had found in the pages that interested him. Gabriel listened, and teased until they were airborne, and then the energy boost that the coffee had provided wore off, and fatigue from staying up all night at their wedding reception set in, and Gabriel had drifted off for a nap. Sam tried, but it was hard to get comfortable even though it was first class. He was just too tall to get comfortable. Instead, he put a movie on the entertainment system and spent a long time looking through the partition between their seats at the slumbering Gabriel.

He hadn't particularly wanted to get married. Something about the institution of it all put him off. But Gabriel had wanted it, and Sam had wanted him happy. And in the end, getting married was actually really enjoyable. Sam had loved the wedding, and the weight of both his engagement ring and his wedding ring on the third finger of his left hand. But for Sam, it was about so much more than making all their friends and family watch them exchange vows, or partying, or cake. It was about everything he had been fighting for the past seven years, since they first met. About building a life with Gabriel, and helping each other get all they wanted out of life. It was about looking after their dog and enjoying their time together and maybe looking to adopt a kid, once they were back in the states.

He was psyched about their honeymoon as well. He knew that Castiel had been the driving force between the decision to go to Iceland, not just because he was bank rolling it but because he would have learned about the places Gabriel had travelled to and where he would most want to return to. He would have known what Sam would have found most appealing in a destination. Just reading the guide books had sparked his interest, and he couldn't wait to delve in to the culture. He also couldn't wait to tell Gabriel some of the more pertinent facts about Iceland, like how they were the first country to have an openly gay leader, and that Castiel had managed to find a gay-friendly destination for them. Even if Sam still had some trouble wrapping his head around the entire idea of being gay. It wasn't like gay men had a monopoly on same-sex marriages. Sam had been doing the research.

Gabriel stirred, and rubbed his eyes. Sam leaned further across the partition and nudged his new husband.

"Gabey?"

"Ugh, pet names. What do you want? I'm asleep."

"The bathroom's free. The hostesses are busy in coach. Everyone else is watching Deadpool." Sam kept his voice low.

"Thank you for your update on the state of the flight. I suppose we're airborne?"

Sam hated when Gabriel had to be forced awake more than Gabriel hated it. He was an asshole in the morning.

"Get in that restroom and drop your pants," Sam hissed. Gabriel blinked at him a few times, before his vision seemed to focus.

"Oh. You were serious?" Gabriel leaned closer, their faces inches from each other between the partitions. "Those things are tiny."

"I love a challenge." Sam looked innocently at him. Gabriel nudged his chin.

"One day, I'm not going to cave to that face." He stretched, and slid his seatbelt open. "But today is not that day. Meet me in the one in front in a minute, okay? Knock twice, wait, then another two knocks."

Sam nodded, and watched Gabriel stagger up to the bathroom. He counted to sixty as slowly as he could, then unclipped his own seatbelt, and headed to the same bathroom, giving the knock that Gabriel had told him. The door slid open almost straight away, and Sam saw Gabriel standing on the toilet rim, nearly as tall as Sam. Sam folded himself in the cubicle as well, locking the door successfully behind him. They were already pressed together, with hardly any room to move.

"How are we going to do this?" Gabriel whispered.

"You sit on the toilet, I'll sit on you." Sam decided.

"Can you bend that way?" Gabriel pondered.

"Fine, other way around." They shifted awkwardly to switch positions, Sam sitting on the closed toilet and Gabriel straddling him.

"And Pint Size? As quiet as possible, okay?" Gabriel whispered in his ear, just as he ground his crotch onto Sam's. Sam had to bite back a loud groan, and instead started opening the zipper on his jeans. Gabriel undid his own pants, wriggling them down awkwardly until they were halfway down his thighs, as Sam started stroking himself, trying to speed the tryst along. Gabriel started kissing him ferociously, clamping their mouths tightly together so that any sound Sam did make was muffled. Sam kissed him back enthusiastically, even as he heard an announcement about hitting turbulence and passengers needed to return to their seats. He stroked himself faster, worried that a flight attendant might turf them out at any second, Gabriel's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth with as much vigour. And then Gabriel was sliding onto him, bracing himself against Sam's shoulders just as someone knocked on the door. Neither of them paid any attention to whoever was on the other side, both trying to get off as quickly as possible. The plane started shaking, and Gabriel did his best to work with the tremors, as Sam half-stood, trying to thrust into Gabriel.

Gabriel felt so tight on him, they weren't used to penetration this way. But it added to the excitement of having sex on a plane, and he felt like he couldn't get deep enough into Gabriel, who by now had his legs wrapped around Sam's hips, his jeans squashed in the limited space between them. Sam knew he was bracing himself against the wall. He could turn his head just a little, still kissing Gabriel passionately, and check in the mirror to the side of the toilet. And then his attention was caught, on Gabriel's small yet perfectly formed ass, and his fingers digging into the cheeks, his cock just visible. He stopped kissing Gabriel, watching the mirror instead, and Gabriel turned to look, snorting with laughter just as the plane gave a jolt and he had to hold on even harder.

"Okay you little pervert," he whispered in Sam's ear. "Watch all you want, but we gotta be quick."

And then Gabriel was kissing his neck, and he adjusted their position so he could see better in the mirror, watching as he pulled nearly all the way out of Gabriel, then glided his way back in, over and over, faster and faster, forcing himself not to gasp out in pleasure. It was hot, watching the way they connected, and he was coming before he thought he would be, juddering against Gabriel and collapsing back onto the toilet. Gabriel guided Sam's hand onto his cock, and Sam wasted no time in working to bring Gabriel off too, the plane juddering around them, and another knock, louder this time, on the door. Gabriel grabbed a handful of tissues at the last possible moment and came into them, trying to avoid making a mess. And then he wiped Sam down, and together they put their pants back up in that cramped space.

"Ready for the walk of shame?" Gabriel whispered.

"I have absolutely no shame in having sex with you." Sam smirked back.

Gabriel checked one last time that they were cleaned up and fully clothed, and led the way back to their seats. Sam caught the eye of a flight attendant who did not look impressed, but said nothing. And Sam refused to look away. He had no shame whatsoever. It was the start of his honeymoon, and he fully intended for it to carry on in the same way, the rest of their stay in Iceland. He slipped into his seat and buckled up, and took Gabriel's hand as he reached through their partition.

"Hey, lawyer boy," Gabriel spoke quietly. Just in case someone was listening in nearby. "Technically, we just made our marriage legal."

Sam bit back a laugh.

"But just to be sure, can we consummate it again when we get to the hotel?"

Gabriel winked, and then settled back in his seat to sleep. Sam kissed his hand before letting go, and laying down on his own seat, trying to get some sleep himself. With the wedding the day before, and no sleep overnight, and a quick hook up in the airplane restroom, he was finally starting to feel tired. He dropped off to sleep almost immediately, and stayed asleep for the rest of the flight.

* * *

 **Sorry for the author's note at the start and the end! I've only sat in Reykjavik airport for a couple of hours (connecting flight between London and New York when I was at university and broke) and have been wanting to go back for a while, but never seem to get the chance to go. The facts that Sam reamed off are half what I learned on the trip, half what I've looked up doing research for this. With the last name thing Sam mentioned: Icelanders don't have last names, but if they need to use a second name, it's 'parents son' or parent's daughter' so Sam is correct: he is John's son, so he would end up Sam Johnson. The nerd in me loves facts like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait," Gabriel commanded. They had arrived late in the evening in Reykjavik, and found their hotel relatively quickly. Check in hadn't taken much time, although there was a little confusion about which Mr Winchesters stood in front of the reception desk, complicated only by the fact that Castiel had taken Dean's name, and Gabriel had done the same with Sam. But once the hotelier realised that Castiel Winchester wasn't in front of them, they had no issues. And now they were outside the room in the hallway, Sam's hand extended to the swipe card pad to enter the room. He looked around at Gabriel slightly impatiently.

"What?" Sam wanted to know.

"Just hold still," Gabriel recommended, and then bent down to scoop Sam up, heading for his knees.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded, trying to resist his husband.

"Carrying you over the threshold."

"You're nuts."

"Its tradition!"

"It's meant to be your own home, not the hotel room on your honeymoon."

"We'll do both, just in case. For luck." Gabriel answered back, managing to grab Sam up into his arms, barely clutching him.

"Gabe, my ass is nearly on the floor." Sam complained. "Put me down."

"Don't worry about the cases, I'll grab them once we're in. Open the door."

Sam sighed, and recognised this as one of those times that Gabriel had an idea in his head that he refused to be parted with. So he swiped the key, and tried to move his head so that it didn't get cracked on the doorframe. Gabriel did an awkward shuffle as he carried Sam through the doorway, and accidentally dropped him a foot from the bed. Sam landed hard on his ass, as Gabriel rushed back out into the hallway for their luggage. Sam rubbed the base of his back, and gave Gabriel the filthiest look he could, but his husband was oblivious as he left the bags just inside the door and looked around at the modern tub chairs and pine furniture.

"Very Scandinavian," he declared. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Iceland has close ties with Norway. They have several agreements-"

"Sam, I love you and your nerdiness, but at this moment in time, I am too tired to care. I'm too tired for sex as well. Can we just go to sleep? And then you can wake me up with average temperatures and what meals are considered delicacies and what excursions you want to go on."

"Aurora Borealis," Sam declared immediately. "And we should be fooling around, to make up for you damaging me. I should process an annulment just for damages."

"You could do that if we hadn't been in a relationship for seven years, and living together for four of those years, and we hadn't had sex in the plane toilet." Gabriel pointed out.

"Speaking of, that idea you had about taping us having sex? I am so on board with."

Gabriel laughed, and flopped onto their hotel bed.

"Tomorrow. Promise."

Sam sighed, and pulled himself up off the floor. He knew Gabriel would already be zonked out, so he stripped off and pulled Gabriel's clothes off, then wrapped them both in the blankets, and fell asleep himself.

Sam woke up to kisses being pressed gently into his shoulder. He smiled to himself, and let it happen. It was rare that Gabriel woke up before him, and the few times that he did, Sam was always woken up in this kind of way.

"Is this the honeymoon alarm clock?" His voice was clouded with sleep still, and he kept his eyes closed.

"If you want. I just couldn't resist, your arm looked yummy."

"You're a dork," Sam smiled. Gabriel splayed out across his entire torso.

"Nah. Just in love with you."

This time, Gabriel kissed his chin. He finally cracked his eyes open, and looked down at his new husband.

"How's your ass?" Gabriel asked before bestowing another kiss on Sam's chin.

"Hmmm, a little sore still," Sam lied. "You gonna take care of it? Since you caused it?"

Gabriel smirked, his lips still around the curve of Sam's chin.

"For a smart guy, and a lawyer, and a Stanford graduate … you're so transparent, Sam."

Sam curled up in fake pain.

"Ow, my ass, my ass!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and flipped Sam over on the bed, rubbing the spot that had hit the floor the night before.

"Lower," Sam commanded, his face pressed into a pillow. Gabriel's hands stopped rubbing.

"I know I said that we weren't meant to leave the hotel room, Sam, but I was kind of kidding."

"I'm not saying we have to stay in the room all the time. We could do that anywhere. But this is our honeymoon, and you promised me sex that would cripple you."

Gabriel sighed, and laid across Sam's back, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and sending shivers of pleasure all over Sam's body.

"Is this one of those times where we have to compromise?"

"Nope," Sam said smugly. "I want wake up sex, and good night sex. And maybe 'the waiter is taking too long with our dinner, there's a cubicle in the bathroom' sex."

"I think they have rules about that here. Like you said, there's not even strip clubs." Gabriel kissed the spot between his shoulder blades that seemed to mark the highest point he could reach on Sam when they were standing. "But fine. Between having Samandriel all summer and owning a dog, and you working all the time, I guess you've been sex starved recently. I owe you."

Sam grinned into the pillow, as Gabriel's fingers started trailing along the bare skin of his back, his shoulders, grazing down slowly to his waist. Gabriel planted more kisses on his back, his hands cupping Sam's butt cheeks, and Sam started pressing back into the contact, raising his hips off the bed. He could feel Gabriel pushing gently against him, splaying him open on the bed, and he adjusted his legs, making it easier for Gabriel.

"Close your eyes," Gabriel whispered. "And keep them closed."

Sam obeyed without hesitation, and concentrated on the way Gabriel touched him. There was no question about the level of trust he had for his husband, they had been doing this for too long to not believe Gabriel would stick to what he liked. Not that Sam's preferences cancelled much out. Gabriel slid off of his back, and continued to massage Sam's backside, working his cheeks apart. Sam felt warm air caress his asshole. A few moments later, it happened again.

"Are you clean?" Gabriel asked him.

"Yeah," Sam sounded as confused as he felt. They never talked about that kind of thing any more. Unless Gabriel meant … Sam could feel his muscles tightening in anticipation.

"If there's any surprises, I'm punishing you," Gabriel threatened. "Relax, Sam." He rubbed circles on the small of Sam's back, and kissed the spot that Sam had hurt the night before. Moments later, there was that warm air again, and Sam knew it was Gabriel, blowing gently onto him. Something so simple shouldn't have had such an effect on Sam, but the anticipation of what Gabriel was about to do, the way he was teasing it out, it already had Sam quivering with pleasure.

Gabriel continued kissing him softly, his lips barely making contact with Sam's skin, and Sam could feel goosebumps raising everywhere as Gabriel's mouth moved lower and lower, his thumbs still kneading his flesh and keeping him spread. Sam's legs were splayed fully across the bed, both ankles hanging off either side of the mattress. Gabriel had placed a few gentle kisses along the cleft of Sam's ass, and was now circling the hole. Sam was now shaking, struggling to keep himself in position, forcing his eyes to remain closed as Gabriel's barely-there touches continued to drive him wild.

And then Gabriel kissed him, right over the hole, lips brushing at the sensitive skin there. And Sam bucked, nearly hitting Gabriel in the face.

"Hey, it's okay," Gabriel murmured.

"It's fucking amazing. Even just this." Sam panted out. "More, Gabe. More."

"Always more with you," Gabriel sounded amused, his breath tickling Sam's hyper-sensitive skin. He kissed Sam in the same spot, his lips pressing more firmly this time. And again, and again, each time his lips lingering slightly longer, feeling firmer against Sam's skin. And then he pressed his lips firmly against Sam's asshole, and slipped his tongue out, just enough to graze skin. Sam bucked again, and a small whine escaped his lips.

"Feels so good," he muttered.

"Barely started," Gabriel whispered back, and did it again, pressing his mouth over Sam, slipping his tongue inside, licking all over, working his tongue in and out. Sam clutched the pillow, and bit down on it, forcing his legs to stay apart and not clamp themselves around Gabriel's head. His husband was rubbing circles on his back, trying to stop him tensing as he continued to work Sam's ass with his mouth. He moved his other hand underneath Sam, and started stroking his cock, trying to time each stroke with the way his tongue continued to probe. Sam lost control, thrashing backwards onto Gabriel, trying to do something to join in. Gabriel responded, his tongue and his hands moving faster, the heat of his breath escaping his nose and caressing Sam's skin as Sam groaned loudly, panting heavily, his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

And then Gabriel's mouth was gone, though he was still working Sam's dick, and Sam could hear vigorous movement behind him. He felt himself come, Gabriel's fingers moving to the head of his dick as he spurted. And then Gabriel moved his hand away, left him alone entirely, though the mattress was moving and there was that sound of something razzing behind him. He began to turn his head, but Gabriel was on to him.

"Don't move." His voice was strangled.

"What are you doing?" Sam gasped. Gabriel didn't answer, but continued to shake the bed with his movements, and then Sam felt something hot and wet, all over his body. He stilled, as Gabriel seemed to collapse behind him.

"How are your knees?" Sam asked.

"I'll live. How was that?"

"Yeah," Sam smirked into the pillow, before reaching backwards, tracing a line up his back with his own finger, and then sticking it in his mouth, tasting Gabriel, groaning loudly as he did. Gabriel shifted back up the bed to lay next to him.

"You're a nerd, you know that? A sex-crazed nerd."

Sam finally opened his eyes, to see Gabriel smiling at him with a dopey expression. His chest burned with love for the man in bed with him.

"So, once we've had a shower and got dressed, what do you want to do?"

Gabriel pretended to be surprised.

"He wants to leave the hotel room! He's not demanding I fuck him properly after the rim job!"

Sam pushed him off the bed.

They had slowly used the shower, and gotten dressed, and tried to clean the bed up so they didn't scar housekeeping too badly. The clean up was punctuated with Sam giving Gabriel stats on hotel rooms and semen traces on bedding which Gabriel did his best to ignore. They had gone to breakfast in the hotel's dining room, Sam giving Gabriel a lecture on the abundance of char on Icelandic menus as he put some on his breakfast plate, and now they were walking around the area near the hotel, hand-in-hand, enjoying the crisp freshness of the early morning with the clear blue sky above them and the locals bustling about their business all around them. They strolled around the marina which wasn't too far from their hotel room, and tried to plan the things they could do for the rest of their honeymoon.

"There are natural hot tubs inside rocks on the beach … and whale watching … we could go see the aurora borealis one night. Maybe climb a volcano?" Sam was once again reading out of his travel guides. "Ohhh, there's a glacier tour and they have geysers, and-"

"We can do all that. What do you want to do now?" Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets as they stopped walking, Sam's nose still buried in the book. Sam didn't answer straight away, and Gabriel tugged his arm. "What about a bus tour? We can see around town, get a feel of the place. Pick out what you want to do while we're here."

Sam nodded, and let Gabriel lead his to the open-topped double decker bus where they paid for a ride, and received free headphones. They sat upstairs, the air still fresh with a salty, slightly fishy tang, and they watched as Reykjavik slid by them, trying to make mental notes of all the stops that sounded interesting. Their hands were clasped together, and Sam rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder, slouching in his seat. It was an uncomfortable position, but where his head rested made up for it, and he didn't want to move. Instead, he listened to the narration about the history of Iceland, told in an upper class English accent, and concentrated on his husband beside him. Gabriel nuzzled into his hair, happy to relax on their first day in the country.


	3. Chapter 3

They had finally gotten themselves sorted. After a day of using a tour bus, and checking out the area around their hotel - and eating more fish at dinner - they had gone to bed early, and woken up in the morning ready to actually do something. To save arguments, they had written every activity they would want to do on hotel stationary and used a cup from the bathroom to pick from.

Blue Lagoon had won.

So now, Sam was languishing in the naturally warmed water, Gabriel a few feet away. They had just had a mud mask put on, and had taken a dip in the lagoon. Sam was feeling loose and free, in a way he couldn't remember feeling for so long. He had been so focused on his studies, and his career, the ups and downs of his relationship with Gabriel, the loss of his parents and the changing relationship with his brother, planning his wedding … just spending a day at a spa was a new experience. Not being constantly on the go, relaxing his brain and his muscles; it was perfect. He smiled at Gabriel across the crystal clear blue water, and Gabriel gestured to the white mud across his face. Sam nodded slowly, and sank under the water, rubbing at his face, feeling it return to the softness that had been there when he had first met Gabriel. He surfaced, and swam over to Gabriel, who stroked a thumb across his forehead.

"Missed a spot."

"You too," Sam brushed his own thumb over Gabriel's sideburns, where the mud was clinging a little. And then he paused, his hands gentle on either side of Gabriel's face as he leaned forwards and brushed a kiss against his mouth.

"This is what a honeymoon should be about," Gabriel decided. "Getting pampered with my man."

Sam gave him another lazy smile.

"They said we shouldn't stay in the water too long. Want to go to the lounge?"

Gabriel nodded, and they stood up together, wading through the water to where their bathrobes were waiting. They had booked the luxury package, figuring that on their honeymoon when they hadn't shelled out for the hotel or the flights, they could afford to completely spoil themselves, and it meant that they had access to an exclusive lounge, where they could watch others in the lagoon and relax to soothing music in relative privacy. They made their way inside, using their own private shower room to refresh themselves, and climbed back into their bathrobes to enter the lounge. It was empty, apart from a staff member who offered them wine and menus from the restaurant. Sam ordered for them as Gabriel warmed himself against the fireplace, and then Sam sank into one of the chairs, putting his feet up on the accompanying footstool.

"This is so good," he groaned happily, stretching out. "Can we live like this forever?"

"That's cute, Sam. You'll get bored, with a brain like yours."

"I'll be too relaxed to care."

Sam closed his eyes, and sensed Gabriel take the chair next to him. They sank into a content silence, and Sam was surprised that he wasn't drowsy. Instead, he was wide awake, and could almost feel Gabriel thinking beside him, as they both listened to the slow, calming music panned over the sound system. He felt like he was meditating, concentrating on Gabriel's presence as he breathed deeply. He felt like he owed Castiel big time for picking Iceland. It probably wasn't the first place most people picked, and if he were honest Sam would have expected some tropical place, or maybe mainland Europe, but that made it more special, in a way. Iceland wasn't crowded, and the lagoon limited its visitors, and Sam could easily believe that they were two of the only people on the planet. And if he had the choice, if he were one of the only two people left alive on the planet, he would always want the other person to be Gabriel.

They heard the door crack open, and Sam blinked as Gabriel sat up. Their meals were being wheeled into the room for them to enjoy without huge crowds. Another couple had appeared while Sam had his eyes closed, and from his initial interpretation, they seemed to be bickering quietly. He exchanged a look with Gabriel, before tucking in to his meal, pretending not to acknowledge the other couple. The woman bustled over to them as Sam had a mouthful of wine.

"Hello, I'm Maggie Stark," She grabbed Sam's fork, and took a mouthful of Sam's food, making an indecent amount of noise to indicate his meal tasted good. He gave Gabriel a look of desperation, and Gabriel spoke up.

"Can you not eat my husband's food please?" He leaned across the table, trying to block her off.

"Oh, you two are … well, never mind." She stood up, and turned her head so that she was almost looking over her shoulder. "I'm sure I'll find someone young and available out in the steam room."

She walked out of the room, and Sam waited for her partner to join her. Instead, he stretched out along his chair, and spoke to them both as though they were old friends.

"Ignore Maggie. She always does this. I was nice to one of the wait staff, so now she thinks I'm cheating. She wants her revenge," he shrugged, and Sam tried to return to his meal, to time with Gabriel. But this guy was as bad as his … wife? Girlfriend? "I'm Don Stark, nice to meet you."

Gabriel gave him a brief smile, and turned his back on him, trying to talk exclusively to Sam.

"We have those massages booked soon. Back at the lagoon."

"Sounds good," Sam muttered, slipping a hand under the table and on to Gabriel's leg. They ate quickly, partly to escape Don and partly because the food was so good, and slowly made their way to where they were scheduled to have massages, side-by-side. They walked arm-in-arm, relaxing the further they got from the interruption, until they were lost in each other again.

"I'm going to learn how to do this," Gabriel announced. "I can massage you when we get back home."

Sam felt a burning in his chest at Gabriel's words, but couldn't make himself respond. Instead, he squeezed Gabriel's hip, and kissed the side of his head tenderly. Something about spending the day at the spa had gotten into Sam's veins. He didn't even want to have sex with Gabriel just then, he only wanted him close. They shed the bathrobes again at the lagoon, wading through the knee high water in their swimming trunks to reach the massage beds, where they laid down and let the two attractive woman who worked there begin the treatment they had paid for. Sam felt himself returning to that almost trancelike state, and closed his eyes.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel room that night, Sam stopped Gabriel just inside the door, sliding his arms around his chest and stepping close.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah," Sam spoke softly, and stooped down to kiss him. "I'm just really glad that you're my husband."

"Me too," Gabriel smirked, and reached up for another kiss. Sam chuckled into his lips.

"When was the last time we just made out, no sex?"

Gabriel leaned back, and gave him an appraising look.

"What have you done to my Sam? Is this reverse psychology? Did the treatment wipe your brain or something?"

"Oh, I still want to bone you. Always want that. But, I don't know, the rest of the day has been romantic as hell and I just want to keep that going. Is that okay?"

"More than okay," Gabriel grinned, and reached up again to kiss his abnormally tall husband. Sam responded happily, and they stood for what felt like hours, making out like teenagers. Then Sam made an annoyed noise.

"Going to have to do this on the bed, it's killing my back."

Gabriel laughed, even as he went to brush his teeth in the bathroom. Sam joined him, brushing furiously, before stripping off and climbing into the bed. Gabriel climbed in beside him, and Sam lost no time in searching out his mouth, pressing their lips together, their tongues toying with each other, their chests pressed close. It was like they had started dating all over again, Sam could feel that same excitement he had felt when they made out in the corn fields back in Kansas. The heady feeling that he had found someone who wanted him like he wanted them. He had felt before that it was love at first sight with Gabriel - or love at first kiss, anyway - and the thrumming that radiated from his chest all over his body was fuelling that feeling.

People said it went away, that it dulled. And Sam had been in that position before, but with Gabriel, things were different. Or maybe being in Reykjavik made it different. He didn't know, but he did know that marrying Gabriel had been the right thing. He was crazy about him. Gabriel was everything to him, the man he loved and the person who comforted him when he needed it, his biggest cheerleader when things were going well. He was the one who made sure Sam got everything that he wanted, who did his best to give Sam everything. He was Sam's best friend, his soul mate. If anything, that thrumming feeling in his chest had increased with time. Loving Gabriel felt like it was consuming him.

They stopped kissing eventually, and just laid together, a mess of limbs across the bed. They made eye contact across the pillow, and Sam felt himself smiling shyly, as Gabriel looked at him seriously. But they still didn't exchange any words as they continued to look at one another, and Sam felt like they understood each other perfectly well at that point anyway. He stroked his knuckle across Gabriel's cheek slowly, and began to laugh. Gabriel joined in, their laughter getting louder as they spurred each other on.

When they calmed down, Sam closed his eyes and felt Gabriel shift on the bed, trying to get more comfortable. But Sam was so relaxed, so contented right then, that he could have slept on the floor. He was out in moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this one seems to come up out of the blue a little. It's something I didn't resolve in the main story x**

* * *

Sam had woken up feeling the same way he had before he went to sleep, that buzzing contented feeling in his chest. Gabriel had draped himself across the bed in the night, across Sam, and it made him feel like the feeling was permeating out of him, seeping into Gabriel, who must have been as contented as he was right then.

He stayed still, trying to control his breathing, and just watched Gabriel sleeping. It had been a long time since he had laid in, even longer since he had spent some time really studying Gabriel's features. The soft blond of his hair which had begun to give way to a few stray silver hairs. His short eyelashes, almost hidden by his eyes. His-

"If I didn't love you so much, I would find it so creepy when you stare at me like that." Gabriel didn't even crack an eyelid.

"You have grey hairs," Sam bit back happily.

"Well, it's stressful living with a nymphomaniac. I'm lucky I lasted this long with great hair."

"And I thought you were just trying to compete with my hair."

"That too," Gabriel smiled, and nuzzled closer for a kiss. They spent a few happy minutes kissing in the bed, before Gabriel folded his arms across Sam's chest, resting his chin on them. "So, outdoorsy day today."

"It's going to be good," Sam grinned. "And don't act like you're not going to love it, what did you spend so long doing travelling?"

"Never said I wouldn't. Just hoping you'll get tired out."

"That's a point. Do me now and then if we do get tired, at least I don't miss out on Gabe-loving."

"Dork," Gabriel breathed and shook his head grinning. Sam rolled him over and pinned him down.

"Your dork," Sam corrected, pressing more kisses on his husband. "You know, I kind of wish Cas had packed some of our gear."

"I think he did. There's a lot of plaid and denim in those cases."

"No," Sam fiddled with a lock of Gabriel's hair. "Our gear. Like, bedside cabinet gear."

"Pills? You got a headache?" Gabriel was continuing to play dumb. Sam narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Haha, Gabe. You know I mean the paddles and handcuffs and stuff." He snuggled closer. "You don't want them?"

"Not right now. Why, am I not enough for you?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not it. Are we going to have sex or not?"

"Not. We don't have long until we have to be on that coach, and I'm hungry."

"I'll be quick." Sam promised. Gabriel groaned, and wriggled out of the bed. He leaned over the mattress and slapped Sam's ass, the smack ringing out across the room though Sam showed no sign of pain.

"Get out of bed, you nympho."

He started going through their clothes, looking for something to wear, and Sam started to stroke himself, watching Gabriel, waiting for him to notice. But Gabriel was clearly ignoring him, pulling on a t-shirt and actually brushing his hair.

"I still can't believe you own a hairbrush," Sam snorted. Gabriel pulled on fresh underwear.

"It wouldn't hurt you to use one as well."

"I don't need to. I've got fingers."

Gabriel was pulling his jeans on now.

"I hope you wash them after you beat one out before you do that." He did up the buckle of his belt. "And seriously Sam, stop screwing around. Get up. You can crack one out later."

"You don't like what you see?" Sam pouted. Gabriel was still not looking at him.

"My socks? They're okay. But we already dropped a bunch of krona on breakfast, and this trip, I don't want to miss out. Tomorrow we'll spend all day in bed, okay?" He sat on the bed, and pulled his socks on. "I know what you're trying to do. And we don't have the time. So am I going to breakfast on my own?"

Sam stopped touching himself, and looked at Gabriel's ear, frowning. Gabriel sounded pissed off, but Sam hadn't woken him up. He couldn't be that attached to looking around a geyser and a glacier like they had planned … could he?

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Fine. Get dressed." He landed another smack on Sam's ass, still not looking at him, and Sam finally relented, crawling out of bed and crossing Gabriel's path, completely naked, to get to his own clothes.

* * *

It was one of those days that Gabriel wished he hadn't woken up for. One of those days where just one little thing set him off and put him in a shit mood for the rest of the day. One of those days where he just didn't feel good enough for Sam.

And it was kind of Sam's fault.

Part of it was the fact that Gabriel was still aching, from the moment on the plane and the rim job he really shouldn't have done. It was always difficult anyway to get it through to Sam that he wasn't also twenty-six, that their age difference meant that Gabriel couldn't recover as quickly. He felt old. And Sam's attitude to their sex life was grating on him. It didn't always, sometimes it was adorable, normally it was funny, but today, it was irritating. He could simultaneously demand a lot of physicality, and make Gabriel feel inadequate.

It wasn't like he didn't like the stuff Sam brought into their bedroom. It had been interesting that time he brought in the maple syrup, and licked it off Gabriel's chest. The vibrator was always fun. The handcuffs meant that he got to dictate how they made love. But all these things were meant to be a fun little perk, a way to spice things up, and increasingly it felt like Sam used them as a crutch. Even mentioning that he would have wanted their brothers to go through their sex aids to stave off the boredom had set Gabriel off, put him in a black mood.

He knew it was a contradiction. He knew Sam couldn't be constantly demanding sex and then using toys to make things interesting, knew that if Sam was so bored with him, he wouldn't be part of the equation. But logic was Sam's strong point, not Gabriel's.

And besides, he was smaller than Sam. Considerably smaller. It was something he mentioned occasionally, and Sam was usually blasé about it when he did. Gabriel might have been able to get over the mention of sex toys if Sam hadn't laid in bed, blankets around his ankles, and proceeded to touch his own dick, reminding Gabriel of his insecurities.

He didn't want to be self-conscious, or self-pitying, or moody at all on their honeymoon. They had a great relationship, and a good life together, and their honeymoon was meant to be the pinnacle of that. And yet there he was, sitting silently at breakfast opposite a Sam who was eating his weight in fruit and oatmeal; sitting in a surly cloud on the coach beside a Sam who was once again buried in his travel guides, walking around the geyser site and the glacier feeling like he just wasn't enough. He wanted to enjoy the sights in front of them, wanted to enjoy the expressions on Sam's face, to indulge in memories of wanting to travel with Sam. He had finally gotten that wish, and he was blowing it. And he knew if he mentioned it to Sam, he'd get called a shit head. It was Sam's default.

Sam was trying to make the day good. He hadn't asked again if Gabriel was okay, but he insisted on holding hands everywhere, took pictures, talked incessantly about what he had learned in the guidebooks. He gave small kisses and hugs when they stopped walking, but he didn't push Gabriel to talk about what he was feeling. Maybe he sensed that Gabriel wasn't going to talk about it even if he did ask, and he was waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Sam finally broke after dinner, when they were resting at the top of a hill near their hotel, hoping to see a hint of the Aurora Borealis before the excursion they had booked. They were both on the grass, looking up at the sky which, though a deep navy, was still not entirely black.

"Are you still in a mood?" He asked, not looking at Gabriel. He'd been dour all day, despite Sam's best efforts. Sure, he'd smiled for Sam's pictures, but it was obvious even when Sam was clicking the button on the camera that it was really more of a grimace. Gabriel sighed heavily, but didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

He looked over, and saw Gabriel looking at his feet. Sam nudged him.

"Gabey?"

"Just leave it, Sam."

"Did I do something?"

"I said leave it."

Sam looked at him, feeling hurt. It wasn't like he expected to be eternally happy with Gabriel - and they certainly hadn't been so far - but they worked at it. They made themselves talk to each other, discuss their issues. They muddled through. They didn't shut each other out. He leaned over and pecked a kiss onto Gabriel's cheekbone, but Gabriel didn't react.

"Come on, it's our honeymoon. We're meant to be all over each other, right?"

"It's just a bad day, Sam."

"Let me make it better."

Gabriel heaved another sigh, and tilted his head back, looking up at the stars.

"Okay so … is it because I was taking ages to get ready this morning? You're sick of char? You miss America? You want your cell phone back? You-"

"You really want to do this?" Gabriel was quiet, but Sam heard him clearly.

"I want to help, Gabe."

Gabriel let out a long breath, and addressed the sky.

"I just don't get why you would want any stuff with us."

"What?" Sam felt confused.

"Earlier. You wanted … I don't know, to be tied up or something." Gabriel shrugged. "Like you do all the time. And its fine sometimes, Sam, but it feels like all the time lately. And I don't know … just forget it."

Sam shuffled closer, resting a hand tentatively on Gabriel's leg.

"You know I'm just excited to be with you, right? Even now, even after all this time."

Gabriel said nothing. Sam watched as his Adam's apple bobbed along his throat.

"I love you, Gabe."

"And I love you, Sammy. This isn't about how much we love each other."

"Then what is it?" Sam was feeling plenty frustrated himself now. "Because this is the best time for us to be showing that, Gabriel."

Gabriel closed his eyes.

"I don't feel like I'm enough for you."

"I think that's the choice I make." Sam shot back. "And it's not true."

"It's how I feel," Gabriel was barely audible.

"What, because of your … you know?" It wasn't the first time Gabriel had said he didn't feel big enough for Sam, that he had compared length and girth and given himself a hard time for the way his body was built. He knew it wouldn't be the last time, but he wished it would be. "I've told you before, it's not a thing. Okay, so you're not huge, you know what you're doing. You still hit all the right spots. I still want more."

"Sam, can you please drop it?"

"No. How can I help if I don't know what I'm helping with?"

"I'm not asking for your help."

"Dammit, Gabriel! This is our honeymoon! Stop being such an asshole and talk to me!" Sam shoved his knee. "Really talk, not all this cryptic bullshit."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it. I don't want to have to fight for the words just for you to laugh it off and call me a shit head. I just want to sit here and look at the northern lights."

Sam withdrew his hand and folded his arms on his knees, stewing in his own annoyance. They sat for a couple of long minutes like that, Sam feeling angrier and Gabriel staring upwards without really seeing anything. Eventually he spoke again.

"If I am enough for you, why do you need the toys?"

Sam stared at his own knuckles, not trusting where Gabriel was taking the conversation.

"Or does it make you feel less gay, doing things you were doing with Ruby?"

Sam stood up, and started walking away from Gabriel. He could sense him following, could feel the argument brewing. He didn't understand why Gabriel was picking this fight now, on their honeymoon. They were meant to be naked right now, chests heavily, mouths chapped, bodies slick with sweat and semen. Not talking about a fling that Gabriel had coerced him into years and years ago. Too angry to keep walking, he turned around and yelled at Gabriel.

"Why did you have to bring her up?"

"Why am I never allowed?" Gabriel shot straight back. "Why are you the one that gets to be hurt over that?"

"Why does it even matter any more? I married _you_ , Gabe! I moved in with you, I got a dog with you. So can you stop your fucking pity party already?"

"Right. I get upset and it's a pity party. You get upset and …" Gabriel sighed again, and folded his arms across his chest. "Look, we were fine before she came along. Or our sex life was. And you keep bringing these things in that I know she used with you, and you add that to me being smaller than you, and older than you and … are you surprised that I feel like this sometimes?"

"Okay Gabe? Things you talk about that I never think about, is everything you just said. I don't think of you as some old guy, or some Ruby stand in, and I don't think, 'gee, Gabe in my ass feels good right now but what I'd really like is two extra inches up there'. I think about how much fun you are - normally anyway - and how you give me everything I ever ask for and how I got so damn lucky to have you in my life. I don't sweat the small stuff."

"Well, I do. You're perfect, Sam."

"You're perfect to me." Sam glared back, not wanting to cave now. Not when Gabriel had brought up the moment where they were almost torn apart for good.

"It doesn't change it, Sam. I still feel like you have those things because I'm not enough, or you enjoyed it with Ruby more, or something. And I know, okay? I know how much this means," Gabriel held up a hand, in a gesture to his wedding ring. "But you never talk about this. What am I meant to think?"

Sam pursed his lips, still glowering. He had wanted to forget about Ruby, and focus on Gabriel, but he could see that wasn't going to be an option. He didn't want to have the same old argument, over and over. He didn't want a shit marriage, or to deal with the kind of strain they had seen their brothers try to cope with.

"You know what I was thinking? I was thinking, okay, it was kind of fun when it was Ruby using that stuff, but imagine what it would be like with Gabe? If its kind of fun with someone I'm only kind of into, it's going to be crazy good with the man I love. So maybe I did get some of that stuff from her, but you're the one who made it worthwhile."

They stared at each other.

"If anything," Sam spoke again after a couple of minutes of silence. He was calmer now, and quieter. "I'm the one who's not enough for you. I'm the one who made you stop travelling, but you're the one who helped me become a lawyer. You're the one who was there when my parents died, when my brother couldn't help. You're the one who makes sure I eat and have clean clothes and you keep our house tidy. You're the one who does the vet trips when Scruff needs it. You're the one who wanted to get married, and you were the one to deserve getting his own way. That's what I see in you, Gabe. Not the size of your dick, but the amount you care about me. Maybe I don't deserve that."

"You can't be serious, Sam."

"Deadly."

Gabriel gave him a pained look.

"Why do you only ever hear how much I'm devoted to you when I have to shout it in your shit head moments?" Sam asked him.

"Don't call me a shit head."

"Don't be one."

"You don't be one."

Sam's lip curled up in an involuntary grin.

"You get to be a shit head all day and I can't be one for five minutes?"

Gabriel sighed, and Sam stepped forward, closing the distance between them, hugging him tightly.

"Look, we've got no toys out here, just each other. We have a few days left, can you please get over this and let me worship your body for the rest of our stay? So it's not muscle-y, so you're not the tallest guy. You've got a great ass, and even touching you turns me on. That's all I need."

"You know I can barely breathe right now?" Gabriel mumbled into his shoulder.

"Me either, I love you so much."

"Dork," Gabriel bit out. Sam smiled, knowing that even if he wasn't completely back to normal, he was on his way.

"Your dork. Your dog-crazy, nymphomaniac, ridiculously tall dork."

"You left out model good looks."

"And fantastic hair."

Gabriel nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Midget, can we go back to the hotel room? Maybe go to sleep? And tomorrow we can have a do over, maybe."

"Sure, Gabey." Sam kissed the top of his head. "Sorry for getting mad."

"Sorry for being a dick."

Sam laughed into Gabriel's hair, and kissed him again.

"It's okay, I'll let you have one day. But tomorrow, one of us is waking up to a blow job."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam slept fitfully that night, and gave up some time around four in the morning. Gabriel was in deep sleep, snuffling quietly, dribbling slightly. But Sam's mind was crowded with their argument. Not so much the Ruby stuff - he hated thinking about what had happened with her - but other things that had been said. The way Gabriel had spat out Sam avoiding being gay by using sex aids. The way he seemed so insecure compared to how Sam felt. It had left him feeling awful. He should have listened to Gabriel's advice and left it alone. But he hadn't and now his thoughts were going around in a loop.

The gay thing hadn't been an issue, as far as Sam had been concerned. He had been with girls, and he had fallen for Gabriel, and it was that black-and-white for him. But maybe there was something in Gabriel's way of thinking. Not that Sam avoided considering himself gay by using props, but that he wasn't acknowledging something in his identity. Because those girls he had dated - Jess, Madison, Ruby - they had all meant something. And they had all paled in comparison to Gabriel. Maybe his father's views had become so entrenched in him that he didn't even consider the possibility that he wasn't straight. Not until that moment he kissed Gabriel and his world woke up. Maybe he had never been straight, or bi, or any of the other words thrown at him.

He watched Gabriel sleeping, considering the situation. Gabriel had no doubts about who he was, what he was. Sam had asked him once, and only once, about how he identified. Gabriel had grinned, and debated between being pan or poly, before declaring himself 'one hundred per cent Samsexual'.

Sam knew he would have to say something in the morning, before Gabriel began to joke the argument away. Say that he realised that he was hiding away from who he was, but not in the way Gabriel thought. He had walked away from the women who he had tried to have relationships with him because they were all missing something vital in Gabriel. His humour, his compassion, his way of seeing the world. And that he loved every part of Gabriel. He was going to give Gabriel that blow job and make it the best damn blow job of his life. He was going to make his feelings for his husband so clear that Gabriel would think back to the morning every time he felt less than enough.

* * *

Gabriel slept in a long time, so long that Sam had gone through the travel guides again, even though they had already booked out all the excursions they could have fitted in. But finally Gabriel began to stir, and Sam tried to wait for the golden moment between when Gabriel would be pissed off, and when he would be incredibly receptive to Sam's actions. From past experience, it was about five seconds after Gabriel stopped rubbing his eyes. That was when Sam began kissing his neck softly.

"Morning," Gabriel sounded much happier.

"Mm hmm," Sam mumbled into his neck, nipping the skin there slightly.

"So I won the morning blow job, huh?"

"You did," Sam kept his lips against Gabriel's neck as he spoke, and resumed kissing his husband after, slowly making his way over Gabriel's collarbones, across his chest, nuzzling the fine golden chest hair there. His fingers were already at Gabriel's groin, stroking him gently, teasing him, trying to get Gabriel going. He licked his lips before continuing to drag them slowly down Gabriel's torso, dusting his tan skin with tiny kisses, small licks, and hickey-inducing tongue swirls. He could feel Gabriel's heartbeat picking up, and when he let out a shaky breath of pleasure, and every shift of his body that meant Sam had found a particularly pleasing spot, which he lingered on.

He was determined to make this a new thing, exciting, beyond their normal routine where foreplay often got skipped because he was too desperate to be close to Gabriel. Whatever he could do to undo the way Gabriel had been feeling the day before, he was going to put his all into it.

He finally reached Gabriel's groin, as his husband lay panting, gripping onto the pillow by his head. He continued his pattern of soft kisses along the shaft, still caressing his cock and balls with one hand, feeling them getting stiffer, growing in his fingers. He started to lick the head, taking his time, enjoying listening to Gabriel already falling apart. And then he was sliding his mouth all the way down, one hand moving to Gabriel's hip, holding on to the bone jutting out. He moved the other hand around Gabriel's thigh, tickling the sensitive skin between his legs, slowly making his way to Gabriel's ass as he started to move his head back up, sucking his cheeks in. Gabriel was beginning to thrash about, his hips snapping up, demanding more friction. Sam slid back down again, faster this time, and pressed a finger into Gabriel's ass. He whined, and Sam started to pick up the pace, still working his way along Gabriel's entire length, swirling his tongue around the skin, tasting the salty hint of pre-cum, picking up speed all the time, trying to meet the demand of Gabriel's hips.

And then Gabriel was filling his mouth, relaxing underneath him, and he removed his finger from Gabriel's ass. He slowly came off his cock, and swallowed loudly, before kissing the now softening appendage, stroking it gently with a thumb. Gabriel's panting began to get quieter, to calm down, and Sam crawled back up his body, kissing along the way, before folding his arms across Gabriel's chest and resting his chin on them, looking up into Gabriel's face.

"I love when you wake me up like that. Never happens." Gabriel finally muttered.

"I'm going to try harder to make it happen," Sam promised him. "I've been thinking about what you said."

"When?"

"Yesterday. When we were arguing."

Gabriel sighed.

"I was having a crappy day, Sam. Forget I said anything."

"No, it's not … it's not like that, Gabe. How you feel, it matters to me, okay?" Sam gave him a reassuring smile. "And I was being a jerk about it."

"You weren't." Gabriel mumbled.

"I was. Because I keep thinking you know what's going on in my head and that's not fair of me. And you did say some things I needed to think about."

"Like what?" Gabriel sounded apprehensive. Maybe Sam had gone about revealing this in the wrong way, he realised. It seemed like he had given Gabriel a - frankly outstanding - blow job to be able to have this conversation, which wasn't his intention.

"Like what you said about me hiding the gay thing."

Gabriel shrugged, the movement restricted by Sam's weight on him.

"I was trying to piss you off. I know you don't like to pigeon hole it."

"But that's just it," Sam wriggled further up Gabriel's body. "I think you had something. I mean, you know what my dad was like, I never even questioned being straight. And I was in a nice, boring relationship with a girl I knew was a safe choice and … and then there was you."

Gabriel frowned up at him.

"Maybe I am gay, maybe I always was. Maybe I was with Jess because I knew she wouldn't be like the other girls our age. Maybe I bitched about it because it meant I could pretend that was the problem. Maybe I bitched about Dean and Cas, not because it made me uncomfortable but because I hated how easily Dean could make that switch and come out and just deal with my dad. Maybe the same went with Madison, I went out with her because I thought I wasn't going to be with you ever again, and she expected it, and everyone else thought it made sense. But then the second I knew you were going to be there, she wasn't an option anymore."

Gabriel listened intently.

"So where do Ruby and her toys fit in to all this? She wasn't like Madison or Jess. And I met them both, they're pretty similar."

Sam tried not to react to Gabriel's question badly. He knew Ruby would come up.

"Well … I think because you were everything I wanted. I knew it was going to be you from that first kiss. But I was missing you like crazy and I never saw you and you were being so fricking stubborn about giving me your number. And then she was there, being really obvious, giving me her cell straight away, touching me and flirting and pretending you never existed. She was filling a hole. A distraction from missing you, from coming home and not finding you lurking in my room every weekend. And she's the reason I almost lost you. So I don't like talking about her because I don't like remembering that day in the desert, wondering if you meant anything you were saying. It's the only time I wasn't sure about us, Gabe."

The look in Gabriel's eyes was tender, and he began stroking Sam's hair back from his face.

"I thought I had already lost you to her."

Sam shook his head, chin still resting on his arms.

"Never. As for the toys … I just thought they were fun. But if you're objecting … I mean, we have to look after your knees. Try to make it to fifty before you need a new hip."

"Haha," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"My point with all this, Gabe, is that you shouldn't feel inadequate. I know it's easier to say than to do, but I have been crazy about you since day one. There's no one else for me. That's why we got married, right?"

"That and the dog," Gabriel smirked.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe there is someone I love more than you."

Gabriel nudged his head, before resuming stroking his hair.

"So, are we okay?" Sam pressed.

"We're okay." Gabriel nodded. "What did you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"This." Sam rested his head against Gabriel's chest, his arms wrapping around Gabriel's torso.

"Okay, we can do this for a little longer. And then we can get some food?"

Sam kissed near his nipple, cuddling closer.

"Whatever you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Gabriel had spent the day lounging around the hotel room, having a room service breakfast and talking for the rest of the day, going to sleep together more contented than ever before. The next morning, they had gotten up early, and headed to a beach nearby. It was unlike any beach Sam had seen before - though granted, the only beach he had ever seen in real life was around the San Francisco and Palo Alto area, so he didn't have much to go on. But this was something else - instead of sand dunes evening out to a flat stretch of sand before the surf broke against the beach, there were huge boulders that looked almost like donuts littering the ground before the expanse of sand. Gabriel had climbed up the first one - after a leg up from Sam - and bent down to look inside. Sam scrambled up beside him to look, his toes dipping into the water.

"What are we looking at?" Sam asked.

"I was hoping to see rock pools or something."

"The water's warm," Sam noted, taking his flip flops off and lowering his foot into the shallow pool. "Really warm."

Gabriel bent down and stuck a hand in the pool as well, before looking across the horizon.

"I think people are using them as hot tubs."

Sam looked in the distance to where Gabriel was staring, and saw a few pools with heads and feet sticking out of them. He turned into a walking textbook at once.

"Well, I know that Iceland has a large geothermal system and that the water's so pure they don't even have to add chlorine."

"Right," Gabriel deadpanned. "Your point?"

Sam pulled his shirt off, and kicked his flip flops to the side, before sliding into the water. Gabriel was moments behind him, sliding in to the same pool.

"You notice how much of this vacation we've spent in water?" He pointed out, as Sam found a dip in the rock to rest his head. He merely smiled at Gabriel, who glided through the water to lay next to him. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Mmm hmmm. Having the best _vacation_. I mean, I'd call it a honeymoon, but whatever."

"Haha, very funny," Gabriel shook his head, and wound his arms around Sam's waist, looking up at the fluffy clouds in the sky above them. "We go home soon."

"I know. I've missed Scruff."

"Me too. I haven't missed work."

Sam chuckled softly.

"Me either. But I never said that."

"You don't mean that, you're a total workaholic."

"Maybe, but spending all this time just you and me? That's been pretty great."

Gabriel lapsed into silence, just enjoying the water and the time with Sam.

"Are we still going to adopt a kid?" He asked eventually.

"I'd like to. But if you're not sure-"

"I am. Just, what kind of age are we talking? You said you didn't want a baby."

"I don't. Preferably a kid who's been potty trained. So, maybe four years old and up?"

"But not too old, right? I mean, no point adopting a fifteen year old and only being their dads for three years."

"Gabe?" Sam sat up slightly, sending a small wave of water over their clothes and shoes. "When you adopt a kid, they become yours for life."

"How much trouble do you think a seventeen year old would be? When they haven't had the luck Samandriel has?"

"Okay, so … should we say four to ten?"

"Four to ten … yeah, okay. Young enough not to be totally screwed up, old enough to pee in the toilet."

"Perfect."

"Boy or girl?" Gabriel persisted. Sam shrugged.

"Whoever fits in with us."

They went on an official trip for the northern lights, and settled on a remote hillside, a little way from the rest of the crowd. Sam sat down, with Gabriel tucked between his legs, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched the sky.

"It's gorgeous," Sam whispered. Gabriel nodded.

"It's not the first time I've seen them. But it's the best time."

"Now who's the dork?" Sam teased him. Gabriel started stroking along his forearm, snuggling back into his torso.

"That's why we work so well with each other. We're both raging losers."

"And there was me, thinking I'd won with this marriage thing."

"I was the one who wanted the marriage."

Sam shook his head, and cuddled closer to Gabriel, looking at the lights dancing across the skies.

"Have you had a good time, this week?" Gabriel asked him, still stroking his forearm. Sam kissed the side of his head.

"Of course. What's not to love? What about you? Is it the honeymoon you were hoping for?"

"It's better." Gabriel chuckled. "I haven't missed travelling, you know. But coming here with you, it's … it's more than I used to imagine."

"That's because when I was eighteen you never pictured how relentless I would be about sex." Sam announced.

"Yeah. I used to beat one out in my sleeping bag thinking of you, and how innocent you were." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I know you did. You were my first."

There was a pause between them, as Sam acknowledged that. It wasn't something either of them had vocalised before, even though Sam had as good as told him that first day.

"And you still married me. Wow, you have low expectations," Gabriel joked, trying to break the tension. Sam wasn't going to let him. Not here, under those fascinating shimmers in the sky that lit the world in front of them with a soft green glow.

"Do you not remember our first kiss?" Sam murmured into his ear. "It wasn't really meant to be anything, was it? And when we started, it was like something clicked. Maybe it wasn't love at first sight, but it was close enough. For me, anyway."

"I remember it. Remember it felt like even though you asked for it, you didn't really want to do it. And then you did. And it had been a long time since someone was so enthusiastic about kissing me."

"Their loss. You're a great kisser."

"I know."

Gabriel turned his head, and they shared a gentle kiss, before turning back to the sky above them, the eerie waves in the sky dancing and changing colours in front of them, in a way no photograph or video could ever do justice. Sam was determined to keep this moment in a box, under one of the most fantastic natural displays on earth, with his favourite person on the planet in his embrace, bound to him for life.


	7. Chapter 7

They had woken up and made love slowly, almost lazily. Gabriel had thrown their clothes into their suitcases as Sam showered, not quite trusting his gangly husband to lift a finger to help anyway. They had left the hotel with their hands in each other's back pockets, their torsos turned to each other. They stayed close through the airport, and settled into their respective pods in first class on their plane. Gabriel had snuggled down to sleep the entire flight, and Sam spent a long time watching him through the partition, smiling as he thought about their honeymoon, so soon to be over.

He drifted off to sleep as he mulled over mud masks in a natural sauna, dinners of fish and fresh vegetables, being carried over the threshold, relaxing in rock pools at the beach, and the soft green glow of an Aurora Borealis on their skin.

They walked through immigration together, and hailed a cab back to their house, tugging their suitcases along the walkway in near silence. Gabriel was about to put his key in the door, and Sam stopped him, dropping the handle to his case and trying to look innocent.

"Don't."

"Sam," Gabriel sounded genuinely concerned, rather than mocking. "I hate it too, but the honeymoon is over. And I thought you missed Scruff?"

"I do, it's just," Sam slid his arm across Gabriel's shoulders, and waited until his husband let his guard down. And then he swooped, knocking the back of Gabriel's knees and picking him up easily. He quickly twisted the key in the lock and carried Gabriel through the door. The whole process took mere seconds, and Gabriel barely had time to react before he was being put gently back on the floor. Sam gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "That's how you carry someone over the threshold," he muttered, and turned to bring their cases in. They heard a bark, and the sound of scratching at the living room door, and it flew open as Scruff lumbered out, barrelling into Gabriel who was pinned against the wall. Scruff barked again, and began licking Gabriel's face over and over as he started laughing.

"Yes, yes, okay, Daddy's home," Gabriel teased the dog, rubbing the soft grey fuzz just under the dog's ears. "And Mommy's over there," he nodded to Sam, and cuddled into the dog anyway. He had evidently missed their pet as much as Sam had.

"I am so not Mommy," Sam threw the cases in the hall, as Samandriel came out of the front room.

"Hey, how was the honeymoon?"

Scruff had caught sight of Sam, and left Gabriel to launch himself at Sam, who curled himself around the enthusiastic canine, accepting slobbery dog kisses and rubbing Scruff's back.

"I missed you too, boy," Sam insisted, kissing the dog back. Gabriel answered his brother.

"It was good. Who chose Iceland?"

Samandriel gave an almost wicked grin.

"Castiel played your globe game. We all pointed at different parts of the globe, and wherever you hadn't been, that's where you were going. It was Dean's finger that won."

"I walked in on the wrong end of this conversation," Dean's voice filtered from the kitchen, and he appeared a moment later. "What was my finger doing?"

"Picking Iceland. I pretend not to know all the other stuff you guys ever talk about," Samandriel said as he shuffled closer to Scruff, who was still pouring all his adoration onto Sam.

"Ah. And dude, I don't use my fingers." Dean winked, looking smug.

"Ahem. No violating my little brother," Gabriel wagged a finger at Dean, knowing it would piss off his brother-in-law to use his line.

"You just spent a week doing that to my little brother." Dean pointed out.

"We did a spa, climbed a volcano, toured a glacier, saw a geyser, watched the Northern Lights, toured Reykjavik … as well as all the sex," Sam informed him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How do you two manage to stay dorky on your honeymoon?"

Castiel joined them all from the kitchen, embracing Dean as he further filled the crowded hall. He smiled warmly at Sam and Gabriel.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Sam actually threatened to live in the spa rather than come home and bust his gut as a lawyer. Apparently he wasn't joking." Gabriel sounded thoughtful. "I'm still convinced it was bullshit."

"I could keep Scruff that way," Samandriel sounded eager, although it was obvious that the grey-furred mongrel had eyes for no one else but Sam.

"And besides, as good as it was, it's good to be home." Sam declared, and stood up, holding his beloved pet. "Are you guys staying any longer?"

"I have college soon," Samandriel said softly. "And we have to move Jo, Garth and Charlie in before orientation."

"We can stay tonight," Castiel smiled warmly. "I want to hear everything that happened. Outside of the bedroom."

"Okay. We'll order in, and we'll talk." Gabriel decided, passing Castiel and Dean to go into the kitchen and get a take out menu. They slowly followed him in there, Sam still cradling his dog as he slid into the seat beside his husband in their kitchen. It was perhaps too mushy to mention, especially when Gabriel and Dean were in the room - and Samandriel had a growing propensity to join in with their teasing - but Sam was happy to be home, happy to be reunited with Scruff, and surrounded by family, talking about one of the happiest weeks of his life. The debates of which take out to have washed over him as he continued fussing his dog, watching his family. His husband in particular, his heart swelling as he listened to Gabriel go over the pros of his chosen take out and why Dean and Samandriel's choices sucked. He smiled, burying his face in dog fur, and closed his eyes. The honeymoon had been perfect, but it was good to be home.


End file.
